O despertar da Águia!
by Dark Integral
Summary: A verdadeira história da Amazona de Prata, Marin de Águia.
1. O nascimento da águia

**18 de março, Japão.**

Era uma noite de lua cheia, em que se conseguia ver as mais brilhantes estrelas em pleno céu, chovia estrondosamente. Todos estavam abrigados, ou melhor, nem todos.

Perto de uma praia, havia um casal. O homem robusto, alto, porém podía-se ver as marcas da idade; A mulher de cabelos ruivos gemia sofregamente. Estava prestes a dar a luz.

- "Agüente, Reiko!".

A mulher já não tinha forças para andar. Sua filha teria de nascer ali mesmo, não podia fazer mais nada.

"Eu... Kojiro! Eu não consigo agüentar...".

Reiko ficou ofegante, suava cada vez mais, até que desmaiou. O homem, desesperado gritava por socorro, sem obter resposta.

Não desistindo, pegou sua mulher no colo, e a levou para mais perto da praia. Talvez ali houvesse alguém que poderia ajudá-los.

Deitou sua esposa na areia. Esta já estava desmaiada há um bom tempo, mas não parava de suar. Kojiro gritou desesperado novamente, e ainda não obtendo resposta. Vencido, sentou-se perto de sua esposa, e começou a chorar. Ali acabaria tudo? Perderia os seres mais importantes para si? Não poderia suportar esta terrível dor.

"Zeus... Por favor, nos ajude!".

Repentinamente, uma doce voz surgiu.

"Zeus irá ajudá-lo, homem, desde que obedeça ao destino ao qual reservou a vocês".

Kojiro olhou para a direção da voz, e avistou uma mulher idosa. Suas expressões eram tão bondosas, que parecia um anjo! Ainda que não havia entendido as palavras, ele respondeu.

"Sim... faremos qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, nos ajude!".

A velhinha sorriu.

"Venha, vamos para a minha cabana".

O homem carregou sua mulher até a tal cabana. Notava-se que era um lugar simples, mas possuía o necessário. Deitou sua mulher em uma cama, e saiu do "cortiço", a pedidos da velha.

O mar estava lindo, nele refletia-se o luar. As ondas iam e vinham, e nesse mesmo ritmo passaram-se horas, e nada da velha aparecer. Kojiro já estava ficando preocupado, quando a porta da cabana se abriu.

A velha estava com uma expressão séria. Kojiro preocupou-se mais ainda.

"Não consegui salvar sua mulher, mas sua filha está viva".

A velha o chamou para entrar. Agora Kojiro ouvia o choro de sua pequena filha nitidamente.

Era tão frágil, mas tão forte ao mesmo tempo, conseguira sobreviver àquela situação! Era uma verdadeira guerreira!

"Minha filha...".

Kojiro parou para fitar sua filha. Possuía os olhos azuis da mãe, o cabelo ruivo. Não se conteve e começou a chorar.

Olhou para a cama, onde sua esposa estava deitada. Um pano branco a cobria. Kojiro entristeceu-se mais ainda. Havia perdido sua esposa, e sua filha agora estava órfã de mãe.

A velha pousou a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Você disse que aceitaria o destino que Zeus reservou a vocês. Sua mulher já se foi. Agora só cabe a você decidir pela vida de sua filha".

Kojiro arregalou os olhos, ao lembrar-se da tal promessa.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?".

"Parta amanhã. E deixe-me cuidar de sua filha. Ela está destinada a servir Athena".

Kojiro não sabia o que fazer. Não queria deixar sua filha de jeito algum, mas não tinha escolha. Se não cumprisse a promessa, a vida de sua filha estaria em jogo.

Cedendo, acabou entregando a pequena menina à velha.

"Partirei hoje".

A velha olhou para a menina.

"Não vai escolher um nome para ela?".

Kojiro fitou o mar pela janela da cabana. Estava tão belo e tão triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Marin... Será este o nome dela".

O homem, entristecido puxou o pano que cobria sua mulher, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Cuide bem de nossa filha, Reiko! Aonde quer que você esteja...". – murmurou.

Pegou sua pequena filha no colo, com a intenção de senti-la por uma última vez.

"Minha pequena e doce Marin, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado".

Entregou a Marin para a velha, e partiu.

Quando não se podia mais ver Kojiro, a velha fitou o céu. E viu que as estrelas brilhavam como nunca. Algumas em especial.

"Ah criança. Agora sim tenho certeza de que você é a escolhida".

Na cabana, ouviu-se um toque de telefone. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz grossa, e firme falava com um tom de preocupação.

"_Eulália, já encontrou o guerreiro que irá servir Athena?"._

"Sim, mestre. A criança está em meus braços".

"_Tem certeza de que esta é a criança certa?"._

"Absoluta, mestre. A constelação de águia hoje brilhou como nunca".

"_Muito bem. Embarque para a Grécia amanhã mesmo"._

"Sim, mestre".

Após desligar o telefone, Eulália olhou para a pequena Marin.

"Hoje seu destino foi traçado, criança. E você será uma guerreira que servirá Athena, Marin de Águia".

_Continua..._

_---------------------------------------_

N/a:

Como vocês já devem ter percebido, a história se baseia na vida da Marin de Águia. Escolhi ela, porque eu a adoro! É minha personagem preferida de CDZ.

Primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria que vocês mandassem reviews, para eu saber se estou fazendo direito... Não sei, se vocês gostaram do meu jeito de escrever... Aceito sugestões e críticas... É que essa é minha primeira fic!

Segundo, eu tentarei seguir os acontecimentos do anime, mas farei algumas alterações, ok? Por exemplo, os pais da Marin, eu os inventei...

Espero que tenham gostado... Se bem que este capítulo foi apenas um prólogo...

Beijos queridos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Santuário

**5 anos depois...; Grécia.**

Eulália acabara de desligar o telefone. O dia em que Marin iria para o santuário enfim havia chegado.

A pequena criança já estava forte. - Recordou-se -. Marin já andava pelas florestas sozinha, sem temer as criaturas mais perigosas. Já até havia enfrentado algumas! A pobre velha assustava-se cada vez que via a evolução da menina. Esta até havia adotado uma águia como animal de estimação! Concerteza seria uma ótima guerreira, a Amazona de Prata, Marin de Águia.

"Marin! Vá lavar as mãos! A comida já está pronta!".

A pequena criança assentiu com a cabeça dando um singelo sorriso, e foi em direção ao lago que havia ali perto, acompanhada por Adler, sua águia de estimação.

Marin já estava tão crescida! As madeixas ruivas cresceram tornando-se onduladas, já batiam em sua cintura. Os olhinhos azuis, que antes se mostravam frágeis, agora já demonstravam determinação.

"Não demore!".

"Sim, vovó".

Marin foi andando pelas trilhas daquela tenebrosa floresta. Talvez apenas ela as conhecesse. Desde que tinha apenas 2 anos, andava por aqueles caminhos. E em um deles, conheceu Adler. A águia já era linda, forte, mas estava com uma das asas machucadas; Marin e Eulália cuidaram do pobre animal, e este agradecido, tornou-se companheiro da pequena garota. Eram como amigos inseparáveis, um protegia o outro.

"Pronto Adler, vamos voltar".

E a águia levantou vôo, mas hesitou por um momento; Algum perigo estava perto.

"O que foi?".

A menina olhou ao redor e não avistou nada.

"Vamos logo, senão a vovó vai ficar brava!".

E foram para a cabana em que residiam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

"Marin... Hoje é o dia que Zeus reservou para o início de sua verdadeira sina".

A pequena arregalou os olhos, o que fez com que Eulália lembrasse de seu pai;

"Você está destinada a servir Athena".

Ainda sem entender, a menina ficou em silêncio.

"Você nasceu para protegê-la, deverá treinar para se tornar cada vez mais forte... Hoje eu a levarei para o Santuário".

De súbito, a garota correu para os braços da velha; Lágrimas escorriam por seu inocente e doce rosto. Queria ter a vida que sempre levou, assim era feliz!

"Vovó, eu... Eu não quero me separar de você...".

A velha apenas correspondeu ao abraço de Marin.

"Chorar não é uma atitude de uma guerreira, contenha-se, Marin! Este é seu destino, e não há nada que eu possa fazer...".

Eulália não suportava ver Marin sofrer. Nesses cinco anos que a havia criado, acabou se afeiçoando demais à menina! A considerava como uma verdadeira neta.

"Vamos, Marin... Já está na hora... Vista isso...".

A velha deu à jovem uma roupa diferente das amarrotadas que costumava vestir. Uma regata preta, e uma calça vermelha, acompanhadas de uma máscara.

"Vovó... Porque eu tenho que colocar esta máscara?".

"Marin... Nunca tire esta máscara... Apenas quando tiver certeza de estar sozinha, sem nenhum homem por perto. Isto é uma regra no Santuário, se tirar e alguém vê-la, podem acontecer coisas terríveis!" – explicou Eulália.

"Esta bem, vovó...". – A garota em um tom triste, lamentou.

Acabaram indo, contra a vontade de Marin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Depois de horas de caminhada, finalmente haviam chegado às famosas escadarias do Santuário. Marin olhava deslumbrada, e ao mesmo tempo espantada para tudo aquilo. Possuía um clima tão alegre e tão fúnebre! Talvez porque muitas pessoas haviam falecido ali.

"Vá conhecer o lugar, Marin! Tenho que tratar alguns assuntos aqui".

"Sim, vovó".

A pequena já estava mais calma, mas na verdade, estava apenas se segurando para não choramingar. Era tudo muito difícil; Possuía apenas 5 anos, e já tinha de sofrer tudo isso!

Passou a dar uma volta pelo Santuário, com seu fiel amigo, Adler, sempre a protegendo; Acabaram chegando em uma floresta. Era tão bela, as árvores cheias de vida, o ar tão puro!

Fechou os olhos para apreciar mais tudo, apesar da máscara ainda incomodar, preferiu não tirá-la, temendo os avisos de Eulália. Sentia-se totalmente em paz!... Ao abrir os mesmos, avistou um rapaz embaixo de uma árvore, parecia estar meditando. Era tão bonito! Possuía cabelos dourados compridos, pele alva... Tão angelical... – Marin sentiu seu rosto corar, agradecendo por estar com a maldita máscara... Nunca avistou um garoto tão belo, apenas os da vila em que morava.

Repentinamente, o garoto abriu os olhos, e os dois começaram a se encarar. Ele possuía olhos tão azuis, que se podia confundir com a cor do céu... Marin ficou deslumbrada!

"Agora!".

Ao sinal, apareceram quatro jovens e uma garota, que também usava máscara. Dois jovens seguraram Marin, e os outros três capturaram Adler.

"Sim! Esta é a águia que eu avistei naquela floresta, Shina!" – afirmou um.

"Então mate este animal logo, seu idiota!" – a menina retrucou.

Marin gritou o mais alto que pode, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi levar um golpe e ser arremessada ao chão. Adler tentou reagir, mas continuava preso.

Quando foi levantar-se, Marin acabou vendo o que menos queria. Um dos jovens sacou uma faca, e a fincou no coração de Adler. A ave então não teve mais forças para se debater, e acabou morrendo.

Marin pediu por socorro ao jovem que estava embaixo da árvore, mas este apenas observava a cena, sem mover um dedo sequer;

Desesperada, tentou reagir, e acabou acertando um murro na outra garota que estava junto.

"Você vai me pagar por isto, garota!" – Shina ameaçou.

E os cinco desapareceram, deixando apenas o sangue de Adler que havia escorrido na terra.

Marin começou a chorar desesperadamente, e fitou o garoto novamente, que continuava imóvel.

Ela, desesperada, começou a correr em direção onde se encontrava Eulália.

O garoto apenas fechou os olhos, e continuou sua meditação.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

"Mestre, a guerreira que conquistará a armadura de águia será Marin".

"Muito bem... Quando isto acontecer, ela será nomeada a Amazona de Prata. Espero que esta jovem consiga!".

"Dou-lhe minha vida como garantia, mestre".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

A pequena ruiva corria desesperada sem saber aonde ia... Suas lágrimas escorriam, e a máscara as abafava. Fechou os olhos. Por fim, acabou esbarrando em algo e caindo no chão.

"Ei, você está bem?".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

"Mestre... Tenho que perguntar algo".

Eulália mudou para um semblante severo.

"Os cavaleiros e as amazonas ainda vivem se encontrando livremente?".

"Sim, porque?".

"Nada... Só estou com um mau pressentimento".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

A pequena abriu os olhos, e enxergou uma criatura divina. Um garoto de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros curtos, estendendo a mão para esta.

"Você está bem?".

A garota por fim, lembrou-se do ocorrido, e não agüentou... As lágrimas insistiam novamente em cair.

"Não chore!".

A menina imediatamente ficou sem reação, quando sentiu um apertado e caloroso abraço. A única pessoa que a havia abraçado até hoje era apenas a velha Eulália.

"Pronto... Pela máscara, percebi que você é uma nova amazona aqui no Santuário, né? Como se chama?".

"Ma... Marin". – Ela respondeu, assustada.

Ele soltou-a vagarosamente, e depois sorriu.

"Muito prazer, Marin... Eu sou Aiolia!".

_Continua..._

_---------------------------------------_

N/a:

Este capítulo não ficou muito grande, porque eu queria apenas relatar a "entrada" da Marin no Santuário... E esses foram os acontecimentos mais marcantes.

Os próximos capítulos serão mais longos, porque tem muuuuuita coisa importante que vai acontecer! ;)

Peço reviews, por favor... Alguma sugestão, ou crítica sempre será bem vinda!

Beijos!

E que tenham um ÓTIMO Natal!


End file.
